7teen: Jude the Ripper
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP15: Nikki's old grouchy grandfather comes for a visit, but instead of acting like an old grump, he's reformed into a nice man, Jude remains unaware of this, and when gramps challenges him to a game in the arcade he suffers a fatal heart attack and dies, Jude then keeps blamming himself for this, and really doesn't take it well.
1. Intro: Killer Jude

**INTRO**

One day, while on break from work, a lot of us decided to hang out at the arcade while Jonesy and Nikki were at the movies spending quality married time together.

Caitlin wasn't much of a gamer, and didn't do too well at anything, but she had fun anyway.

Wyatt dominated us all at the Rock Maniac game, and he didn't seem to mind it anymore like he used to. "I still do think it's an abomination though." he reminded us for umpteenth time.

I toppled everyone at Dance-Dance Evolution, My choreography skills I learned in college were just too much for them, even for Jen, but she did nail us all at High Speed Manslaughter. She remembered Jude's teaching well.

However, Jude was the man of the hour, he dominated every single player in the arcade's newest game, Dead Master Ripper- a game with killing, killing, and more killing, Jude nailed the solo mode, and it also had a multi-player function. Other's kept challenging him, only to lose miserably, even those that seem to play a good one, they lost too.

"DUDE…! I am… the ultimate ripper!" Jude cheered, and everyone else kept applauding and cheering his name over and over again. The owner of the arcade even awarded Jude with a free smoothie "Because that was incredible, man. Totally blew me away."

After a while as we left the arcade to meet up with Jonesy and Nikki, Jude was slowly slurping his smoothie "Ahh, victory never tasted sweeter."

"How can you take such joy after all those people you killed, Jude?" Caitlin asked sounding concerned. "Chillax, brah… it's just a video game."

"Yeah, it's not like her really murdered anyone." Wyatt said.

"Maybe…" Caitlin said "But still, I don't know why I feel this way."

"Ah, don't worry, Cait. We can understand." Jen said.

Suddenly, there was Jonesy and Nikki at the entrance to the movies, both of them didn't look happy about something. "Let me guess…" I said "The movie sucked… The snacks were horrible…? Jonesy you lost your job while you were here?" but Jonesy and Nikki assured us that wasn't it, "I got fired since this morning." Jonesy said "But that's what's got me down."

He let his wife tell us, "My dad just called and… well… my grandfather's coming to visit."

The others all looked dismayed and non-too pleased. "Your grandfather…? Why does he even bother, he doesn't like it here. All he does is complain and insult us."

Jude even threw out his smoothie "I'm suddenly not chilled anymore."

I gazed back and forth in confusion. I didn't know much about Nikki's grandfather, but after hearing what the others said, I felt I would regret it, but I asked "Someone fill me in here."

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
We get to make all the rules  
Spend more time with all my friends  
Always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_Though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**


	2. New Grandpa Wong

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nikki and the gang told me how her grandfather, George Wong, was pretty much just an old fogey who did nothing but complain, grouch, and insult people for hardly doing anything at all. Nikki's father, Alex, never had too much of a strong relationship with his father, which was what forced him to work hard and become a success to move out as soon as he could.

He didn't even show up at Nikki and Jonesy's wedding. "Wow, he sounds more like a monkey's uncle than a grandfather." I said "No offense, Nikki."

"None taken."

Jude seemed to dislike George more than any of us. He remembered all the times he insulted Jude for being who he was, how he worked, even being Jewish, and that really harshed on his mellow. "Seriously, if that dude makes one more insult about my being a Jew, I'm gonna have to pound some sense into him" and he slammed his fist hard on the table makes it shake and Wyatt's coffee spilled over.

Jude apologized and decided to head off to cool down a bit, or at least until George's visit was over. "Wow, someone's holding a grudge." Jen said, but none of us could blame Jude for acting like that. Wyatt could just picture when George arrived "He'll be like… _Hey, it's freezing in here. Turn up the heat!_ _This lemonade's too sour, give me more sugar Blondie! Eh, by the way I'm gonna stay another week."_

We all laughed at his impression.

"Why does he act all grouchy anyway?" Caitlin asked.

Nikki was never sure of that, no one even bothered to ask George that question, "But Grandma did die when my dad was young and I never knew her. That could be why, but ever since he forced to retire from his old gaming job he's gotten worse."

Nikki's grandfather used to be a video-game designer, only about a year ago was he forced to retire, and everyone could take a wild guess why, but then again he was almost eighty years old, and time to retire anyway.

Still, we all decided we'd try and do our best to be nice and tolerate the old fogey when he arrived.

…

Later on, Jonsey was hanging with Nikki at the Khaki Barn, since he didn't have a job, or much else to do, and Nikki was still feeling a little not too thrilled of her grandfather coming. Nikki was so frustrated she could hardly concentrate on her slacking, she almost even felt like actually working. The Clones just gazed at her rolled their eyes and kept right on going.

"Ah, come on… it won't be for too long." Jonesy kept reminding her. His wife agreed, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Sometimes I wish he'd just realize what an old coot he's been and that nobody likes him."

"Pft… he'd be too busy complaining to even hear." Jonesy said "Kinda like how you are."

"Excuse me…?"

"Come on, babe, you don't act any better sometimes."

Nikki realized he was right. "It took courage to say that…" she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer "Courage I'm gonna suck right out of your mouth." and she kissed him hard, and he kissed her back.

Just then, Nikki's phone rang. "Ugh!" they both groaned when they separated. Nikki answered her phone, it was her mom telling her they'd be at the mall soon with her grandfather, but that he called and asked "What's Jonesy's shoe size?"

"Swell." Jonesy muttered "Why bother bringing his own shoes when he can borrow mine."

Nikki suddenly looked confused "He wants to know to know my shirt size… and your dress size?"

Jonesy and Nikki gazed each other in confusion.

…

"Your mom's dress size?" asked Jen in near disbelief "Why would he ask that?"

"Maybe he wants to buy you all presents?" Caitlin suggested. The rest of us weren't too sure, but there wasn't much else to consider. "Where's Jude?" asked Wyatt

"Oh, he was still feeling a little uptight, so he went to the arcade to cool off. Then he's going to go out with Starr." I said.

…

At the arcade, Jude was totally wiping out all the things and creatures on Dead Master Ripper. Some of the people were afraid to go near the snarling grumbling teen. Jude was just an unstoppable killing machine. Nothing got past him, not even a fly.

SWAT!

"Sweet…!" Jude hissed

…

It was decided at best to let Jude sit this one out. Nikki's phone rang; it was time to meet her folks at the front of the mall… and her grandfather. "Well, come on… let's smile for the old coot." Nikki said

We all put fake smiles on our faces, but they quickly faded to sour purses.

…

George Wong resembled an older and shorter version of his son Alex and with gray hair round the sides of his head, thicker glasses and little heavier Chinese accent. He and Nikki's folks were waiting at the front door while Nikki's mom admired the new dress he had given her. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

"Isn't it…?" said George "I see it in the window and I think that's Miranda right there."

Alex also admired the new tie his father gave him. "It's wonderful, Papa." he said. His father agreed. "No big-shot son of mine has to be president and CEO of big company and look like slob."

"Oh, here come the kids." Miranda said.

George turned "Oh, my… just look at these wonderful teenagers." He said in a very polite tone. We all gazed round to see if anyone else was near. "He's talking about us?" Wyatt whispered.

Then George approached us "Nikki…" he said hugging his granddaughter warmly Nikki was at first amazed and hugged him back "Um… hi… grandpa."

"Ah, look how you've grown." he said "A little girl blossoms into a beautiful flower."

Then he gazed at Jonesy, "Ahh… Mr. Jonesy- I hear you and Nikki married." And he shook his hand "Congratulations, grandson."

"Uh… thanks." Jonesy said.

George greeted the rest of us, "And you must be Mykan." I shook his hand "Uh… how do you do. I must say I've heard about you, but… you're not what I expected."

"Ho… let me guess… you think I be cranky, and grouch here and complain there eh?" he chuckled and playfully slapped my back "You good kid."

I smiled confused, but cheerfully.

George also brought presents for Nikki and Jonesy. For Jonesy, brand new sneakers, but not just any kind. These were really shiny, tough, and expensive sporting shoes that Jonesy had his eye on for a long time but was never able to afford them. "Whoa! These are… these are… I don't what to say."

George smiled "I knew you like them."

And for Nikki he bought a brand new T-shirt. "Can you guess where this from?"

"You found it in a lost and found box?"

"No… it's from Old Army" Nikki put on her new shirt over her causal shirt and she really thought she looked great. So did the rest of us, "This is incredible." Nikki said.

"But Papa… you usually go shopping at old army stores, and dollar shops." Alex said

"Not anymore. Not for my Nikki." Then he stood proudly and invited us all out for dinner and he would pay everything. "Say… where's your other friend, Mr. Jude."

We all simply said he had other plans and wouldn't be joining us… we didn't tell him he was still in a hot temper.

**_Author's notes:_**

_**I mean no disrespect to the Chineese, I'm just trying to keep things accurate as the show would make them.**_


	3. Dead man smiling

**CHAPTER TWO**

We all ate out at a fantastic four-star restaurant, and George, and we ate until we couldn't eat anymore, and despite the size of the bill, George paid for it all and even left a thirty percent tip when usually all he ever left was a quarter and a few pennies.

The next day, when we all met up at the mall, except for Jude who still didn't know about any of this… Nikki kept sharing stories with us about the wonderful things her grandfather did. He helped make breakfast, did the dishes "He even helped my dad change the oil on his car."

"Are you sure he used to be a crank?" I asked "I think I kinda like him."

Caitlin liked him better already, she almost even wished is she was 65 years older, or he was 65 years younger. "Then we could date."

We all gasped at what she said "Wow! It's official. He's gotten to us."

"Who is this guy and what has he done to your gramps?" Jonesy asked. None of us knew, but he was coming right now carrying coffee form Grinde-Me for us all "Thought you'd all like some coffee before work." he said.

We thanked him kindly, but Nikki couldn't stand this any longer. "Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's happened to you? Why are you suddenly being so nice and polite to everyone?"

George chuckled and sat down. "Well… I'll tell you why." And he explained that some time ago he had a heart-attack and he almost died. "We didn't know you had a heart attack." Jen said.

"Well who did…?" replied George "Nobody ever miss me, and no one ever come to see me or check up on me." He was rushed to the hospital and was revived, but he spent a whole month flat on his back recovering. All alone, with no visitors, no "Get Well" cards, not a single phone call. Even the doctors and nurses couldn't stand him. He could overhear them talking to each other outside his room saying they couldn't wait for him to be dismissed _"What a crank."_

"And then… that's when I began to realize that I was a very, very bad man." said George "And I realize… I have to change. Make nice with everyone. So, here I am."

We were all very glad he did. The others hardly recognized the old him at all anymore. George smiled "That's what I like to hear. Now you all better run along to work before the old me come back. I have a mall to explore."

Jonesy offered to stick by his side, but George said he'd be fine on his own.

As we all got up, we couldn't help but think there was something we were all forgetting to do, but we couldn't put our fingers on it and decided best to leave it and let it come to us.

…

What we forgot was to tell Jude about George's reformation, but at the moment, he was still at the arcade playing Dead Master Ripper, and by this time, the arcade was ready to declare him world champion player, when an old man, George, came along, and recognized Dead Master Ripper as the last video game he worked on before retirement. He knew everything about it, every last detail. "Mind if I try?" he asked.

Jude recognized him at once. "Dude…! It's you!"

"Ahh, Mr. Jude." George said "It's been a long time."

Jude, still not knowing of either George's new attitude, or the fact he had a heart condition, and it wasn't safe for an old man like him with such condition to play a super graphics game like that accepted his challenge.

Jude didn't think it was possible but he got beaten very easily, because George, having worked on the games programing, knew of all the twists, turns and secrets that Jude didn't. They played several games and Jude lost every single time. The lights went flashing like crazy, the noises went wild, and George kept laughing himself silly as he toppled Jude over, then he slammed hard down on the controls, and BOOM. Jude's last guy was beaten. "NO…!"

Jude had lost to that old guy who just stood there with his eyes half opened and a smile on his face… just standing there… not even blinking. As soon as the people cleared away, Jude went up to George to congratulate him, but George just stood perfectly still with that same expression on his face. "Dude…?" Jude asked and waved his hand in front of his face. "Dude…?"

Then, George just keeled over flat on the floor. "Okay, after your nap then." Jude said.

…

Jonesy was with me at Comic Cavern reading some comics together on a break, when Jude called and invited to a big party bash he was going to hold at the Ice Rink for all of us. "What for…?" Jonesy asked.

"The best thing that could happen…" Jude said "Nikki's gramps is dead!"

Jonesy and eye winced _"WHAT?!"_ we both shouted.

"Hey it's no sweat." Said Jude "Serves him right for all the bad things he's done, especially to me. Look, I need you guys to call the others while I get ready." Then he hung up. "JUDE… WAIT…!" shouted Jonesy, but he was already gone.

"He's dead?" I asked in shock and disbelief. I felt as if I had lost someone close to me, when only I just met him yesterday. Then suddenly Jonesy and I realized "NIKKI…!" She still didn't know yet.


	4. Smiling in the end

**CHAPTER THREE**

The others still knew nothing, not even Nikki, but as she passed by the entrance to the Ice Rink, there was a sign that read _"Closed for private party."_ Knowing Jude, she had a feeling this meant she was allowed to come. So she went inside, and found Jude was busy decorating the place up a bit, but not doing a very good job.

"Jude…?" she called out.

He popped out from the stockroom carrying box of party supplies. "What up, brah?"

"What's going on here?" Nikki asked.

"We're celebrating. You're gramps is gone."

Nikki misunderstood what he meant by gone, but was rather surprised. "You mean just like that? He just left without saying goodbye?"

Before Jude could say anything else, Jonesy and I burst in when we didn't find Nikki at the Khaki Barn. "Nikki." Jonesy cried and he hugged his wife deeply "Honey I'm so sorry…!" he sounded like he was going to cry.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked.

"Didn't you hear about your grandfather?" I asked.

Nikki nodded "Yeah, but… I can't believe he'd just leave like that."

Jonesy and I couldn't understand how she wasn't so upset. "Hey, why should we be upset?" Jude said. He passed us the box and asked us to help decorate, but I angrily yanked it out of his hands. "Shame on you… Jude Lizowski!" I scolded him "Have you no respect for the dead?!"

Nikki winced. "Dead…? Jude you said Grandpa was gone."

"You thought he left?" Jude asked, and now Nikki was starting to feel her heart going numb. "Oh my god…!" Jonesy and I sat her down and we asked Jude what happened. And Jude told us all about everything at the arcade which made us to believe that George had a fatal heart-attack from so much noise and excitement. "Where is he now?" I asked.

"Ron took him, and said the medics are on their way." Jude said, and I dashed out the door like lightning. "Hey, let the dude rest in peace." Jude called.

Nikki was struggling to fight her tears, but Jude still couldn't understand it, until Jonesy explained everything, about how George had changed, and how he was even sorry for all the bad things he said about Jude before. "He did…?" Jude asked sounding concerned "Whoa… awkward."

Now he was starting to actually feel bad, and regretful for how he was acting. Soon, I came back from Ron's along with Wyatt Jen and Caitlin, and we all had grim looks on our faces. Nikki practically begged us to say it wasn't so, but it was true; George was really dead.

"He's got no pulse, and his heart's not beating." Wyatt said.

"No…" Nikki peeped "No…" and she buried her face in Jonesy's chest and softly let out her emotions.

"Ah… come on, Nikki. Don't blame yourself." Jude said "I mean… if anyone killed your gramps…" he stopped and then realized to his horrors. "…It… was me!"

…

The next day, Nikki's family was planning to attend the funeral. Jonesy and Jen's family agreed to. The girls were wearing black dresses. Nikki even washed the purple dye out of her natural black hair, and Jonesy got a new suit. "Jonesy… isn't that suit a little loud for a funeral?" Wyatt asked.

"Dude, the suit is black." Jonesy said, but Caitlin got a good look and concluded "…It's charcoal."

Jonesy blinked once.

"How's your father taking it?" I asked Nikki.

"I never saw him so heartbroken before, but he said he'll be fine." Nikki answered "It just doesn't seem so fair that he had to go now, just when he was starting to be a decent person."

We all agreed, but we couldn't deny that he was a very old man. Maybe it was just time for him to go or he just couldn't go on anymore. "How's Jude taking it?" Jen asked.

"Not very good…" Caitlin said "He's locked himself up at Stick-It, and he won't come out. He still thinks it was his fault."

"But it wasn't…" Jonesy said "He didn't know about this, and we should have told him. Besides, he couldn't help it if the guy came in and challenged him."

Jen checked her watch. "We should go."

Jonesy and Nikki nodded.

"Have fun." Caitlin said, but we all gazed at her. "Sorry- Force of habit." she said.

…

We called Starr and thought maybe she could talk some sense into Jude, and maybe Jude would be more open to her. She went to Stick It with a bag of takeout with her. "Jude…? It's me."

"Go away." Jude said sadly and softly.

"Jude, come on!" Starr said "I brought you some food. Please come out."

"No! If you hang with me you might kick the can."

"Jude, I'm your fiancée. I've been hanging with you for a long time, and it's scientifically impossible I could die just hanging with you."

Jude unlocked the door and opened it but he still didn't come out into the open. He looked terrible as if he hadn't slept well or eaten much. Starr tried to convince Jude it wasn't his fault, but it turned out that wasn't really all he was upset about. "I acted like a real jerk… all the dude was tryin' to do was make peace, and I kept thinking of him as nothin' but an old geezer."

"Well… technically he was an old geezer." Starr said.

Jude sighed "I just wish I had more time to get to know him better, or at least say sorry for bein' a jerk."

Star could only repeat that it wasn't his fault, and she was sure George knew all that. "He did come to make amends, and he did. I'm sure he would've liked you too."

Jude felt his smile returning and he kissed his fiancée on the mouth. "Well, I feel a bit better, but… I still wanna stay here for a while."

Starr understood and she got up to leave and Jude shut the door. "But leave the food behind."

…

Jude finally came out by closing time. He couldn't stay in the mall all night…

Jonesy Nikki and Jen came along having just arrived back from the funeral gathering. They were glad to see him out of the back and not feeling so down anymore. "How was the funeral?" he asked.

"It was peaceful." Nikki said "But it felt weird, just seeing my grandpa lying there smiling."

None of them knew what George was smiling for, but it was hinted that he did live a full life, and Starr was right he tried to make amends and he did.

"So how about tomorrow…?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, up for a little more Dead Master Ripper?" Jonesy asked, but as they expected, Jude said "No way. I don't think I'll be playin' games like that… for a long time."

**_Ending theme_**

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
and I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Just for the record, I'm not trying to be disrespectful, and niether was Jude. This is all just for plotting, I've seen it done before, and Jude didn't know... how could he have, and he did regret the way he acted._**


End file.
